Recently, many kinds of translating machines using electronic computers have been developed. The resultant translation is displayed usually together with the original text arranged left in one line or arranged in the upper of two lines.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 05-108711 discloses such a proposal that an original text is divided into portions and each portion is displayed as paired with a corresponding translation disposed thereunder to make it easier to understand and edit the translation on a display screen.
In case that an original text and its translation are displayed as arranged left and right respectively in one line on a display screen, they are apart from each other and the translation can not easily read referring to the original sentence. In case that an original text and its translation are displayed as arranged upper and lower respectively in two lines on a display screen, it is difficult to look over the original text only or the translation only.
In the prior art disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 05-108711, the correspondence of an original text to its translation is made on the basis of information on the resultant translation, so that post-edition of the translation, if be made, is accompanied by the necessity to rewriting the resultant information or recording a history of amendments. This may be an additional loss of time and labor.
When one desires to look over a translation only, an original text paring therewith may decrease readability of the translation.
As a translation made by the translating machine necessarily requires post-editing for correcting errors and polishing up the translation to be naturally readable and easier to understand, it is further desired to easily examine the translation by sentence referring to the original text and at the same time to easily follow the translation only.